


JohnDave A-Z

by melancholyMisfit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A-Z, One Shot, Other, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyMisfit/pseuds/melancholyMisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of JohnDave one-shots from A to Z varying in rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apartment

Moving into an apartment with someone you hardly know kind of really sucks. You don’t know their sleeping, eating or cleaning habits. You don’t know if they’re into drugs, drinking, partying until four in the morning when you have school or work the next day. Normally when you move in with someone it’s because you get along well and want to live with them. Not because your dad, or in his case brother, force you out of the house and into an apartment together. You had met him maybe once when you were kids. He was blonde, always wore sunglasses just like his big brother, and clung to his side the entire time. You were around six at the time you believe. You were kind of looking forward to having another kid to play with for a few hours but when you tried to interact with him he buried his face into his brother’s side and ignored you. The adults tried to get him to play but he refused.

You didn’t see him again until you were thirteen. He’d gone to a different school until he was kicked out for fighting. You were kind of shocked when you heard this seeing as he was such a shy kid. He was in your home room. He still had those lame pointed glasses and didn’t talk to anyone. He just sat in his desk scribbling in his notebook not even bothering to look up at anyone. Everyone thought he was a tool. You thought he was a tool. He’d show up late and leave the second the bell rang. When you saw him at lunch he was always sitting alone and very rarely had food with him. He’d just sit in a corner sipping on apple juice and listening to music.

When you were in the eighth grade both schools came together for a ‘this is who you’re going to high school with’ meet and greet. A majority of kids from both schools all meshed into one high school so it was an annual affair. It was held in the gym of your school where they pushed back the bleachers and put out tables of watery juice and gross cookies. He’d waited by the door as the other school began filtering into the gymnasium. When a girl as blonde as him entered the room he’d gone immediately to her side and didn’t leave her for the rest of the afternoon. You briefly wondered if they were dating but thought it would be too weird since they looked like siblings. She kept dragging him to different groups of people where he’d stand awkwardly to the side while she socialized.

Your cousin Jade went to the other school and found you the second she arrived. She introduced you to a few people and picked on your friend Karkat for a while. She kept going on and on about how much you’d like her friend Rose. As it turns out Rose was the girl he’d attached himself to. She was actually very nice and funny and didn’t seem to be offended by your jokes. You tended to come off as a jerk sometimes and it was rare to find someone who you didn’t piss off. He didn’t speak much, only answering when Rose spoke directly to him. You were kind of shocked at how deep his voice was. It occurred to you that you’d never really heard him speak before then. He usually communicated in grunts and nods of the head. You tried engaging him in conversation a few times but he just wouldn’t take the bait.

The fall of your junior year in high school he came back from summer break standing at six feet and no longer looking like the young boy he had before. It was weird the way you couldn’t look away from him. Every time you saw him in the halls your heart rate sped up and you found it suddenly hard to breathe. On more than one occasion you had a dream about him and woke up sweaty and just a little sticky. You’d passed too close to him in the hall once and gotten a whiff of him. You’d had to sit in the bathroom until you calmed down completely. This wasn’t right. You were straight and had a girlfriend. You should be having wet dreams about her not the boy you hadn’t exchanged two words with since you were six.

On his seventeenth birthday your dad forced you to go to his house for a small dinner party. His brother teased you because you were still as short as you were when you were fourteen. Rose and Jade were there but you didn’t see him anywhere. You later found out that he had locked himself in his room when he’d been told you were coming to the party. You were pretty offended by that. They had coaxed him out later with promises of apple juice. He ignored you for the rest of the night and you’d convinced your dad to let you leave early. You left your gift with Rose with a note attached that read “to replace those lame pointed anime shades. Seriously dude, do you ever take those things off?”  
The next time you saw him at school he came in sporting the aviators you’d given him. For the first time he acknowledged you in the hall. It was only a barely noticeable nod but it was there and it went straight to your heart making it jump to your throat. Rose began to sense something was wrong and forced you into one of her sessions to talk it over.  
“Ok John, what’s wrong?” She’d asked, pen and notebook in hand.

“I really don’t want to talk about this. Especially not with you.”

“Why is that?”

“Because you’ll give me that ‘I totally knew it’ bullshit and try to fix everything.”

“And if I promise that I won’t do that?”

“Can I get it in writing?”

She actually wrote it out on a piece of paper from her notebook and signed it with a neat “RL” before handing it to you. “Now, what seems to be bothering you?”

You sighed. “So, I’m straight right? I’ve been dating Vriska for about three months now. She’s pretty cool. Bossy. We get into it a lot. But there’s this guy and every time I see him I just want to shove my face into a pillow. Like, a guy is giving me these feelings? This isn’t right. I fantasize about kissing him more than I actually kiss Vriska and don’t even get me started on the dreams.”

She jotted something down in her notebook before mumbling a “go on”.

“I’ve never been attracted to a guy before. Not even this guy. It just happened at the start of this year. And ok, maybe I do have a crush on Dave but the guy won’t even talk to me!”

“Dave?”

“What?”

“You said Dave.”

“Did I?”

“Yes.”

“Shit. Rose you signed the paper!”

She merely chuckled before prodding you for more information. You told her everything. About meeting when you were six, noticing his habits at school, when you realized you liked him, when you had the first dream, and how you’d nearly passed out when he began wearing the gift you gave him. She’d kept her promise and even let you watch as she burned the pages she’d written about it. She never brought it up again, Dave never found out about your crush, and you continued to pine from afar. You ended up breaking it off with Vriska after talking with Rose. She convinced you that it wasn’t right to string her along when she wasn’t the one you cared for.

When you graduated high school you were sure you’d never see him again. You were very wrong. Your dad came to you one day shortly after turning nineteen saying that if you weren’t living in a dorm you had to find an apartment. You couldn’t afford an apartment without a roommate but he’d said not to worry because he knew “just the lad”.

You weren’t told the name of your new roommate until the day you showed up to check out the apartment. Once again you were face to face with Dave Strider, the object of your affection for nearly three years. This time he didn’t cling to his brother’s side. He wandered through the apartment and checked things out while the adults talked. You didn’t even need to discuss rooms as you both quietly agreed on the setup. On move in day you were left alone with him after everything had been set up. You had never been alone with him. It was increasingly awkward. You tried to stay in your room but eventually you finished unpacking and had to tackle the rest of the apartment. When you entered the kitchen he was already there putting away dishes. You stood awkwardly in the doorway for several minutes.

“Do you need any help?” You asked the first exchanged words in about six years.

He stopped what he was doing and just stared. He didn’t even open his mouth. You couldn’t see his eyes behind the very same aviators you’d given him for his seventeenth birthday. He didn’t move, the glass he’d been putting away still in his hand. If someone walked in right then and asked you what was happening you honestly could not give them an answer. Despite every part of your being fighting it you found yourself getting hurt and pretty damn angry.

“You know you can talk to me. I don’t know what your problem is. Do you hate me or something? Did I do something when we were six to piss you off that I just don’t remember? Cause you’re kind of being a dick. Every time I try to talk to you I get shot down like I have the fucking plague or something and coming into contact with me will infect you too.”

His eyebrows shot up so high you could see them above his glasses. He set the glass down on the counter and shifted uncomfortably before clearing his throat. “I don’t hate you dude I’m just…not very talkative.”

“Yea that’s what Rose said. I figured she was just making excuses for you though.”

“You talked to Rose about me?”

He didn’t sound angry. Just shocked. Maybe you shouldn’t have said anything. “Sort of. I wasn’t saying anything bad about you. I just…wanted to talk to you.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“You’re kidding right? I just told you that I tried. Everyone thought you were some douche who thought he was too cool to associate with us.”

He cracked a smile and held in a laugh. “Yea that’s me. Mr. Cool Guy.”

“Don’t laugh! It wasn’t just me.”

“Why did you want to talk to me anyway? You kind of came off as…a jerk.”

“Gee thanks.” You mumble. “I don’t know I just…”

“Just what?”

“Fuck it’s not something that’s easy to say. I don’t even want to say it. Its day one and I’m going to make things as awkward as possible? Great job John. Just shut your fucking mouth and hide in your room for the next three years.”

He just stared, waiting for you to calm down from you little tantrum. “Ok let’s say you like someone and you shouldn’t like them. Cause it’s weird, right? You’re supposed to like girls. No, you DO like girls. But for some reason you like this guy too. Not all guys. Just this one particular guy. What are you even supposed to do? You can just waltz up and say hi. Especially when every other socialization attempt was avoided immediately!”

He was silent for a moment, as if trying to process everything he’d just heard. When he did speak he didn’t sound like the same Dave at all. Granted John didn’t know him that well but there was something different about his voice. Lighter, maybe happier. 

“So, you too?” He asked, completely serious despite the smile pulling the sides of his mouth. “Who do you like?”

“That’s the thing, I can’t even say that I like him because I hardly know you! Him. I hardly know him. Oh for fucks sake wipe that grin off your face.”

“I’m sorry I’ve just never gotten such a weird love confession before.”

“I don’t love you! And who said I was talking about you?”

“Dude your cheeks are bright red and we were talking about why you wanted to get to know me so bad before you went off on this liking guys thing.”

“I don’t like guys.”

“Right, just me.”

“For someone who never talks you’re turning out to be a cocky prick!”

“Is that a turn off?”

Fuck. No. It wasn’t. The way he was slowly sauntering towards you, hands in pockets, slightly leaned forward to match your height, eyes visible behind lowered glasses and cocky smirk gracing this perfect lips, that was possibly the farthest thing from a turn off. His over confident teasing was sending all kinds of chills and shivers all over your body and you wanted nothing more than to grab him and kiss him like your life depended on it. You didn’t though. How lame would that be? Losing your cool like that. And come on John, you barely even know this guy! Just because you’ve known him since you were six doesn’t mean you know him.

“Who says I’m turned on to start with?” No, ok, that was a stupid thing to say. But witty comebacks are kind of hard to come by at the moment.

He laughed, a real laugh, not a scoff or an amused chuckle. It was a nice sound though it only succeeded in deepening your frown. “Oh my God why are you so cute?” He asked.

“Don’t call another guy cute!”

“Why not?” Dave was right up in front of you now, no longer leaning down but towering over you instead. His hand came down on top of your head to ruffle your hair messily. 

You slapped his hand away and glared up at him, standing on your toes to appear more menacingly close.

“Because.”

“Just because?”

“Just because.”

“Even if it’s true?”

“Even if it’s true, which it isn’t.”

“You’re just so short.”

“I’m not short you’re just freakishly tall!”

In a quick, swift movement Dave wrapped his arms around your waist and scooped you up into his arms. “Shit, how much do you weigh? Ninety pounds?”

“Put me down or I’ll kick you in the dick.”

“Jeez calm down. I’ve always wanted to pick you up like this.”

“Seriously? So while I was being tormented with sexy dreams you were just daydreaming up picking me up?”

“Wait, what sexy dreams?”

“Answer the question.”

“I was, or am I guess, a teenage boy. Do you honestly think I wasn’t dreaming about boning the guy I had a crush on?”

“This just got a million times more awkward. Put me down.”

He did, sort of. He set you on the counter, placing himself between your legs but not touching you. His hands rested on the counter besides your thighs, his head hung.  
“Alright Egbert, tell me honestly. Are you actually interested in pursuing something here or are you just living out some one time gay fantasy?”

“Oh my God.” You scrub your face with both hands while trying not to knock your glasses off. “I don’t even know. I thought it was just this little crush that would never go anywhere. I didn’t foresee you coming on to me in my own kitchen.”

“Our kitchen.” He corrected with a smirk.

“Whatever. We’re just going to have to roll with it and see what happens I guess.”

He considered this for a moment, the smile finally leaving his lips. He stepped closer, his hands finding your hips. “Ok. Deal.” He leaned forward and placed a quick, awkward, glasses clacking kiss to your lips. “Should I not do that?”

“No. You should definitely do that more.” He didn’t need a second invitation as both pairs of glasses were pushed away and lips met together.

You were pretty pissed about having to room with the guy that you hardly knew and harbored a pretty strong crush for. But if this was how things were going to be maybe living with him would be alright.


	2. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling to decide what to do for B…and it’s 4/13 so…yea…yea? Also the age is just…random I guess.

Your name is John Egbert and boy are you exhausted. Today, the 13th of April, is your twenty-second birthday. As promised you and your boyfriend went to your father’s house for dinner. Initially the dinner had been ok. He’d made your favorite meal and kept his teasing of Dave down to a minimum. He liked to grill him on his job prospects and if he was planning on marrying his “one and only precious son”. You’d actually had a nice chat with the both of them. It was a peaceful night. Of course you always dreaded what came after your birthday dinner. Cake. Dave ate a big slice and happily accepted the remainder of the cake to take home. Your dad set a slice of the sickly confectionary in front of you but you refused to touch it. It was an annual game you played with him. You told him you didn’t want cake, he’d cut a slice for you anyway, you’d turn up your nose and eventually give in and eat at least half of it to please your dad.

With dinner and presents behind you all you wanted to do was sleep. You’d hopped in the shower needing to get the sweet smell of cake off of your clothing. Now in warm pajamas and hair mostly dried you were ready to put yet another birthday behind you. After you drag your human body pillow to bed with you that is. You find him in the kitchen, cake in front of him, fork in hand and icing on his lips.

“Really Dave?” You ask as you enter the room.

“What?” He responds through a mouth full of cake.

“You’re going to make yourself sick if you eat anymore of that.”

“I will never get sick from too much cake.”

“I don’t know how you can eat so much of that stuff. Voluntarily.”

“It’s delicious, bro. There’s just something wrong with your taste buds.” He crams another forkful of cake into his mouth and you wrinkle your nose.

“Please tell me you’ll brush your teeth before coming to bed.”

“Why? Have you got some fun things planned for tonight?” He smirks making himself look goofy with the icing still on his lips.

“No. I’m tired. But that doesn’t mean I wasn’t planning to give you a goodnight kiss. Which I won’t unless you wash that stuff out of your mouth.”

“Oh come on.” He says, placing the fork on the counter and coming towards you. “You’re going to let cake keep us apart?”

“Yes.”

His arms come around you to rest on the small of your back as he pulls you against him. He smells sweet like sugar and icing but you don’t push him away. You do cross your arms over your chest and look up into uncovered eyes. He’d gotten in the habit of leaving his sunglasses off when at home with you. You didn’t like not being able to see into his eyes. He leans down for a kiss but you turn your head quickly enough so his lips land on your cheek feeling slightly sticky. He pulls back and sets his mouth into an exaggerated pout.

“Brush your teeth and you can kiss me all you want.”

“If I brush my teeth I won’t be able to eat any more of it tonight.”

“Is the cake more important than me? Would you like to take it to bed instead?”

He cracks a smile and places a kiss to your forehead. “Depends. Is it as good in bed as you are?”

“Gross Dave. I didn’t need those mental images.” You close your eyes and try to scrub the thoughts away with your hands pressed to your forehead.

He takes advantage of your lack of site and swoops in for a kiss. You gasp in surprise and his tongue invades your mouth. He tastes like icing but you hardly notice with the way he’s maneuvering his tongue against yours. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and stand on your toes to better reach his lips. Dave manages to move you backward until your back is against the wall. His hands move down to cup your ass as he lifts you so you can wrap your legs around his hips. It was definitely more comfortable to kiss him when you were at the same height. He presses his half hard length against yours and grinds your hips together. You groan into the kiss and tangle your fingers in his short blonde locks.

“I definitely think it’ll be more fun to take you to the bedroom. The cake can stay in the kitchen.” He grins, breaking the kiss and panting quietly.

You roll your eyes. “I still haven’t collected my birthday present from you.”

He gives you one last lip bruising kiss before carrying you in the direction of the bedroom with promises of the best birthday present possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me way longer to finish this than I thought it would. Why are they always in the kitchen in my fics? I honestly don’t know. They just are. Happy birthday John! Have a nice big slice of Strider ass! Make sure to enjoy it slowly though. Or, ya know, quickly and against a wall. Whatever you prefer sweetie it’s your birthday.


	3. Convalesce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it’s been a while. This is my second attempt at writing something for C.

You sniffle and wipe at your nose with the balled up tissue in your hand. Your entire arm shakes right down to your shoulder at the slight movement and you groan. Your name is Dave Strider and you are fucking miserable. Your head hurts, you’re congested, you’re coughing up phlegm and you’re sneezing every ten seconds. To top it all off your entire body hurts and your fever is high enough to make you sweat even with the AC turned up and the fan on full blast pointed at you. It’s not doing much besides ruffling your hair around and making the sweat on your forehead turn icy. You groan again as you roll to your side in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure in your head. You feel all the mucus in your nose drain to the nostril pressed against your pillow and start to leak, leaving your other nostril slightly clear. You swipe at your nose again trying to ignore the slight sting from the sore skin rubbed raw from blowing your nose every few minutes.

The door creaks open letting in a stream of light followed by your temporary nurse. He’s trying to be quiet as he enters in case you’re sleeping but the things on the tray in his hands are clinking around noisily. He uses his foot to close the door and comes to stand at your bedside. You halfheartedly try to swat his hand away when he presses his palm to your forehead. He sighs when he pulls away and you can faintly hear the swish of disgusting cold medicine being poured into the tiny plastic cup.

“Sit up. You need to take your medicine and eat something.” He says, holding the cup of vile, thick, sweet liquid in front of your face.

You pull the cover up over your mouth. “I’m not drinking that shit.” Your voice comes out weak and scratching. You clear your throat hoping it helps you sound less lame and un-Strider like.

“If you hope to get better any time soon you’d better man up and take your damn medicine. Otherwise this cold is going to continue to kick your ass.”

“It’s not a cold. Striders don’t get colds.”

“Bullshit. Stop acting like a child.”

He effortlessly yanks the blanket from your hands and hauls you up into a sitting position. You grimace at the medicine that is now being held half an inch from your lips. You can tell by the look on his face that if you don’t willingly take it he’ll force it down your throat. Normally he wouldn’t be able to overpower you but in your current condition he’d win in seconds and he knew it. You snatch the cup out of his hand sloshing a bit of it onto your hand and swallow it down as quickly as you can. Almost on instinct your tongue juts out of your mouth with a disgusted “bluck” sound. To be completely honest you could hardly taste anything with your nose this plugged up.

“Good boy.” He teases, patting the top of your sleep mussed hair.

You’d punch him if your arm wasn’t so wobbly. You try to flop back against the pillows but he stops you.

“Nope. You’ve got to eat something with your medicine.”

“It hurts to swallow.” You definitely did not whine when you said that. And even if you did it was probably meant ironically.

“That’s why I brought tomato soup.”

“Bleh.” You groan in distaste.

“It’s this or plain chicken broth. Also known as hot chicken water.”

Admittedly tomato soup isn’t that bad. It’s definitely better than hot chicken water. You grab the spoon from the bowl he’s holding up and try to steady your hand long enough to make it to your mouth without spilling. You’re mostly successful, the bulk of it spilling off the spoon and back into the bowl. At least you managed to keep the bed and yourself free of soup.

“You’re pathetic.” He chuckles. Normally you find that toothy grin cute and endearing but right now you want to knock those rabbit teeth right out of his head.

“Shut up or I’ll cough on you. I’m sure I’m contagious and I hope you get sick.”

He merely laughs at that before feeding you a spoonful of soup. You manage to eat about half the bowl before your throat hurts too badly and swells a bit in protest. Once you’re settled back into the pillows again you kick off the blankets and reach to pull the fan closer.

“You’re soaked in sweat.” He comments.

As if you didn’t already know that. Thanks so fucking much for pointing that out Egbert. He ignores the look you’re giving him and disappears into the bathroom. A second later you hear the shower turning on. Like hell you’re getting up just to lean against the shower wall for ten minutes.

He comes back into the room and pulls you to your feet before you can protest. You all but collapse into his arms, your body feeling boneless and jellylike. He supports your weight with one arm trapping your waist against his side. Your arm is slung across his shoulders with his free hand gripping your wrist. It’s almost kind of hot seeing him this strong, almost manly. He doesn’t have to take care of you but he does because he loves and you’ve really got to let that sink in for a minute. Sure you knew that he cared about you but who else would take care of while you’re sick? Not even your sister would do this much. She would just hand you a bottle of medicine and quarantine you until a doctor gave you the ok to be around people again. But this boy, your best friend, your boyfriend is willing to risk getting sick just to make sure you feel better. He’s the one person you’d let yourself look this weak in front of.

Your head droops down onto his shoulder as he hauls you into the bathroom and toward the running water. You’re able to strip yourself though that doesn’t stop him from helping anyway. Once you’re in the stream of hot water you’re instantly grateful for it. The heat is easing the ache in your muscles, the steam is clearing your sinuses and you no longer feel heavy with sweat as the water washes it all away. You’re able to wash up without shaking too awfully bad and don’t need as much help getting out of the shower and back to bed. You use his shoulder to steady yourself as you change into fresh pajamas and discover that he changed the sheets while you were showering. With your fever broken you’re not nearly as hot and sweaty as you had been and are able to get comfortable under the blankets. He perches on the edge of the bed and places his palm to your forehead again. This time you don’t swat him away.

“Much better. Try to get some sleep and I’ll check on you in an hour or so.”

You nod and close your eyes all the fight drained out of you. The last thing you feel before dropping off into unconsciousness is his lips against your forehead.

The next day you’re able to get out of bed and by the following day you’re almost completely better. A few days later he’s curled up in bed just as miserable as you’d been. But you’re prepared to return the favor and show him just how much you love him. And maybe tease him a little in revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are my endings always crappy or corny? Or both? So I’m sick again and you know how much I love making my babies suffer with me. I feel like if Dave were sick he’d either be really pissy or nonstop bitching but I thought slightly pathetic Dave was better for this particular fic. I also feel like John wouldn’t be nearly this sweet or this helpful. I’m sure John would have Rose’s take on the whole sick Dave thing and Rose would be the helpful caretaker. Still, whatever works right?


	4. Dreamers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated since 2013 holy crap I didn’t mean to take this long I’m sorry. I’m just messing around with random plot ideas by this point. Don’t mind me. Hey, at least I updated.

It’s said that dreams reflect your waking desires. Dreams can tell the future, bring premonitions. Dreams can be deep and meaningful. Sometimes they’re just bullshit that attacks your brain when it’s the most vulnerable. However, some dreams are portals that connect you to others. More importantly, they connect you to your soul mate.

They say that in the weeks leading up to your first encounter with your soul mate you’ll start having dreams about them. Anything from seeing them in the distance to holding them close to you. Not everyone believes such things but they most likely have yet to meet their soul mate. Or they may not have one at all.

The first time you saw him was in a dream. You were in school and he was sitting across the cafeteria. At first you didn’t notice him but then you realized that everyone else was a blur and he was crystal clear. He was staring at you and it made you nervous. You knew immediately what was happening and woke up from the shock of the realization. The next day at school you looked for him. It was a large campus so there was no guarantee that you’d see him but you couldn’t help looking over your shoulder and scanning the face of every person that walked by.

The next night you dreamt of him again. You were lying in the grass staring up at the clouds when you felt a hand touch yours. You turned your head and sure enough he was lying beside you. He had sunglasses covering his eyes but you could see from the side that he was looking up. His fingers were barely brushing yours but your heart was racing. You wanted to speak but others reported that when you tried to speak the other couldn’t hear you. You couldn’t exchange personal information before meeting. It had to be natural.

A week passed and you dreamt of him every night. One night he was listening to music and you were just staring down at him. His glasses were off and he looked up at you. You could hear his music making you wonder if he went to bed with headphones on. You just sat across from him and listened until you woke. Another night you were up in a tree and he was down on the ground looking up at you. You have a fear of heights and you were afraid but you knew it was a dream and you wanted to be on the ground with him. So you slowly climbed down branch by branch. When you reached the bottom you lost your footing and fell backward only for him to catch you. His chest against your back felt warm and his hands felt real. You woke up still feeling his arms around you.

Every day you looked for him but you never saw him. He could be anywhere on campus. You didn’t know what building he’d be in, what classes he was taking or if he worked on campus and wasn’t a student at all. You started to wonder what he was like. Would you even be compatible? Sure these dreams meant he was your soul mate but what if you hated each other? You woke up one morning convinced that something would happen and the feeling followed you all day. It made you anxious and paranoid. What if today was the day you met him? You hid in the bathroom for a while afraid youd be sick from the butterflies in your stomach. Nothing ended up happening. You went about your normal day and then went home.

You started thinking about sleeping all day. You wanted to dream of him some more. A week and a half had passed since the dreams started. You began to notice how comfortable you felt in the dreams. When it first happened you felt weird and awkward around him. Now everything was different. After a long stressful day including a failed test, an argument with a friend and a flat tire you wanted nothing more than to sleep. When you opened your eyes in the dream you were lying on the ground, your head on his chest and his arm around your shoulders.

The next night he wasn’t there. You were in a library but you didn’t see him anywhere. Maybe he wasn’t asleep yet. Maybe he’d show up any second. You sat at a table and waited but eventually you got restless. You began searching the aisles. Maybe he was reading or listening to music somewhere. You started to panic. What if something had happened to him? What if he never showed up again? You ran through countless aisles of books until everything became a blur. You couldn’t breathe, you were afraid. You wanted to see him. You’d never met him awake and never even knew his name but you wanted to see him. The shelves around you seemed to grow taller, leaning over you and leering down. The books whispered that you would be here alone forever. Your soul mate was gone.

Then you felt fingers on your shoulder and looked up to find him staring down at you with his eyebrows knit together in concern. You cheeks felt wet and you wondered if you were crying in your sleep. You put your head down on his shoulder and his hand came to rest on your back. All of your fears were gone and the library returned to normal. The next day you realized that you were scared. More scared than you were in the library. You were scared because you were already so attached to someone you didn’t even know. The boy in the sunglasses who listened to music when he slept and held you close until you woke.

You put off sleep the next night. You stayed up to work on projects and papers that weren’t due for weeks and cleaned your apartment from top to bottom. When you were done the clock only read midnight so you invited some friends over for drinks and games. They distracted you as you talked, played, laughed and drank until they slowly began to leave. One by one until it was just you sitting alone. You were exhausted. There was nothing left to do but sleep. So you climbed into bed and closed your eyes.

He was sitting on the edge of the bridge that overlooked the stream in the park when you opened your eyes. You could hear his music again and he was nodding his head to the beat and tapping his fingers on the bridge. You sat beside him wondering if he was mad that you’d left him waiting so long. His hand covered yours and he continued tapping along to the music on your knuckles as if your fingers were piano keys. You were sure that was a sign that he wasn’t angry at all.

Today when you wake you feel refreshed. Your alarm is beeping obnoxiously beside you and you should feel miserable from lack of sleep but instead you feel optimistic. You take a shower, comb your hair into a presentable style and put on one of your favorite outfits. Today is going to be a good day. You don’t care that it’s raining when you walk out of your apartment or that someone had dented your bumper and drove off without leaving a note. You don’t care that you catch every red light on your way to campus or that your professor has canceled class without sending out an email so you have nothing to do for the next few hours. You feel obnoxiously optimistic and you wonder if it shows.

You kill an hour playing video games in a friend’s dorm room before meeting with others for lunch. They question why you seem so happy but you just shrug and say you don’t know. You make the mistake of getting up to throw away your garbage first so naturally everyone piles theirs on top but you don’t mind. Nothing can annoy you today. You dump the tray full of garbage into the nearest can and return to the table with your friends. They’re talking about a DJ they saw at a club a few nights ago. They had invited you to come but you had wanted to sleep. That was the night in the library when he hadn’t shown up for a while. They tell you that he is a student at your school and probably in the music department. They say that you’d have liked his music.

You’re leaving the cafeteria when Rose stops and points to someone running through the rain with only an already soaked hood covering their head.

“That’s him.” She says. “The DJ we were telling you about.”

You tilt your head to try to see his face but you can’t. He’s looking down and he has sunglasses covering his eyes. Who wear sunglasses in the rain? They look familiar though and then when the two pieces click you suddenly can’t breathe.

Your friends are talking about meeting him but you can barely hear them because you’re almost certain that those glasses belong to him. They wave him over saying they’d seen him at the club and want so chat. Now covered from the rain he lowers his hood and you know for sure that it’s him. You kind of want to hide. You thought you were prepared for this but now that it’s happening you don’t know what to do. He hasn’t noticed you yet and you realize you are hiding. You’d backed away from your friends without realizing and you’re staring at them from behind a pillar.

You aren’t ready for this. You’re too nervous. You might throw up. You can’t throw up in front of him when you’ve just met. You need to calm down first. You press your back to the concrete pillar and take several deep breaths. Your hands are shaking and you’re not completely certain you can walk just yet.

“John?” You hear Jade call out your name and you crouch down in an attempt to make yourself small. Maybe they won’t find you. You can’t do this, you can’t do this, you can’t do this.

Jade’s head pops around the pillar and she laughs. “What are you doing? Come meet our new friend.”

You shake your head back and forth and cover your mouth and nose with your hands. She raises his eyebrows and tugs on your sleeve.

“Come on weirdo. Since when are you afraid of strangers?”

Jade has always been stronger than you and she proves it again by pulling you up and out from behind the pillar so you gracefully stumble out in front of him. Everyone is staring at you but you’re just awkwardly watching him while balancing yourself on Jade’s shoulders.

Even though you can’t see his eyes you know that he’s looking at you too. You think you might actually pass out as you both stare unmoving at one another. Your friends are looking between you two, sensing that something weird is going on. You want to run but you’re already embarrassed and you’re afraid you’ll trip and fall on your face if you try. Instead of stand frozen, clinging to Jade for dear life. Your face is hot.

“Dave.” He finally says.

“What?” You ask, only half realizing either of you spoke.

“My name. It’s Dave.”

“J-John.” You stutter.

Jade shakes free from your grip and smoothes the material of her shirt where your fingers wrinkled it. “What is wrong with you two?”

You open your mouth to speak but nothing comes out. You ran this through your head a hundred times in the past two weeks and this isn’t how you expected it to go. You hid like an idiot and managed to completely embarrass yourself. He’s still staring at you and you want to look away but for some reason you just can’t.

“Want to get out of here?” He asks.

You have class in fifteen minutes but you suddenly don’t care and find yourself nodding. You say goodbye to your friends without an explanation as you lead him through the rain to your car. You share you umbrella and his shoulder bumps yours from time to time before he presses his side against yours. He’s warm. Your hands fumble for your keys as you unlock the door and climb inside. You don’t speak as you start the car and pull out onto the street. You don’t live far and it’s a matter of minutes before you’re pulling into a spot in the lot outside your building.

He silently follows you up the stairs and down the hall to your door. Once inside you kick off your shoes and go to the kitchen to heat up water. You don’t really want anything to drink and you aren’t that cold but you need to do something before you explode from the quiet. The quiet in the dreams hadn’t bothered you. You didn’t have a choice. But now one of you should really be saying something.

You rush around the kitchen getting mugs and the different tea and hot chocolate you have. You’re reaching for the coffee when something makes you stop. Music. The music you’d heard in your dreams. You turn to see that the music is coming from his phone. He sets it on the table that sits half in the kitchen, half in the living room. Then he moves forward and you take a step back without meaning to but that doesn’t stop him. The rest of the world melts away as he comes to a stop in front of you and cups your cheeks between his hands. You reach up and pull off his glasses without thinking and seeing his eyes only makes you more anxious.

“We’re awake.” He says.

“Yea.” You’re voice comes out barely above a whisper and it’s all you can think to say.

His forehead gently collides with yours and your fingers reach out to clutch the damp fabric of his shirt. You close your eyes and listen to the music and feel his hands on your skin and his breath against your lips. Slowly you begin to relax. Everything feels calm like in the dreams except better because you’re awake.

“You’re a DJ?” You ask, already knowing the answer.

“Yea.”

“This music is yours?”

“It’s mine.”

“I like it.”

He hums in agreement or approval, you aren’t sure which. His forehead leaves yours and when you open your eyes he’s looking at you.

“I didn’t believe in it. Seeing the dreams. Everyone I know told me they were real but I couldn’t imagine it actually happening. And when it did I wasn’t sure what to do. I thought you might not like me or I might not like you.” You feel better knowing he had the same thoughts you did. “But I felt comfortable around you and I started to believe that this was real and we’d meet.”

“Are you disappointed?”

“Are you?”

“I asked first.”

His lips turn up just a bit and he lets out a puff of air through his nose. “Not at all.”

“Neither am I.”

After a few more minutes he decides on hot chocolate and you move to the couch with your mugs. You sit and talk about your lives. Where you grew up, what your family is like, what you’re majoring in school. You tell him that you play the piano and promise to play for him sometime. Before you know it hours have passed and you’re no longer talking. You’d nearly choked on your drink while laughing and he said it was cute and somehow it leads to him kissing you. Talking was nice but this is nice too and you can’t decide which you like better.

You’ll have to explain everything to your friends and you’ll probably have countless texts when you return to your day to day reality. But for now you’re happy lending him pajamas, curling up on your bed beside him and talking until you fall asleep in his arms. You don’t dream of him that night but you aren’t sad because he’s there when you wake up and that’s better than any dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blurgh I just kind of wrote that out in one sitting and idk how I feel about it but there it is. Eventually I’ll do one from Dave’s POV. Probably. Not sure what I’m doing for E yet.


	5. Euphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I’d eventually write one of these from Dave’s pov?? Well here it is. I went through several E words and this one stood out to me. It’s shorter than I planned but I don’t want it to be any longer than this. I’ll try to make my next Dave fic longer.

Being with John is like breathing for the first time. Like all your life you’d been half dead and suddenly you’re alive again and it’s all because he touched your hand. You love every little thing about him and it makes you sick sometimes how much you love this one person. Without him you aren’t sure what you would do. You’d probably still be drifting through life meaninglessly. It terrifies you how much you need him and how much you rely on him to give your life meaning. But then he smiles and you forget every insecure thought that was running through your head. Because for some reason he’s yours and you’re the only one who can reach out and cup his cheek with your hand and kiss those glorious buck teeth.

Sometimes when you’re watching a movie on the couch he’ll lean against your chest and you can feel every breath he takes pushing against you. You hold your breath just to feel his chest rise and fall until you can’t hold it in any longer and you let out a long puff of hair ruffling his black hair. He’s shorter than you by a bit, enough for you to need to bend down to kiss him. When he stands on his toes just to give you a kiss it makes your heart throb but you’d never let him know that. He’d think you were teasing him over his height. Maybe you are. You love that he’s shorter than you because it makes you feel like this protector. Not that he needs one. More often than not he’s the one standing up for you and defending your honor.

The first time you saw him you knew that he had to be a part of your life in any form he deemed acceptable. Even if that meant being his best friend, watching him marry someone else and holding his children that would call you Uncle Dave. You could handle all of that as long as he still stood by your side and smiled at you when you were sad.

The first time you kissed him it was at a party and you had both been drinking. You were still sober enough to know you were taking advantage of his drunken state to test the waters. But he was clinging to your side and pointing out girls he thought liked you and you couldn’t help yourself. You kissed him, short and sweet and innocent, and you planned to follow it with a lighthearted comment about him being your best friend. Because friends can kiss just because, can’t they? But before you can say anything he grabs you by the collar, drags you through the house, out the back door and behind the big tree draped in lights. He pushes you against the trunk, rises to his tippy toes and drags you down into a lovely sloppy kiss that only lasts a moment before he’s looking into your eyes and whispering “finally”.

After that you began to cling to him more than you intended. So much so that you feared you’d scare him away but he loved it and encouraged it. He wants you to want him and that’s just fine. You hold his hand while walking across campus and wrap your arms around him while he chats with friends. You want to be with him always and thanked whoever was listening when he asked to move in. That weekend you’d moved him out of his dorm, because he couldn’t wait until the end of term, and that night you’d had sex on the bed that now belonged to the both of you.

Every part of you lights on fire when he touches you and he knows it. He drags his fingers down your spine while at parties and leans against your side when he feels like you aren’t paying attention to him. He’s become such a big part of you that you’re afraid you’ll lose yourself in him but maybe that wouldn’t be so bad after all. And you sometimes wonder if your desire for him is unhealthy but you just don’t care because being with him is everything. Being with John is like waking up and finding that your life before was just a bad dream. There’s only one word that comes to mind when you think of him. Euphoria. John is euphoria.


	6. Fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not waiting half a year to update for once! Achievement. So here in MI it’s been feeling like Autumn already. Leaves are starting to change and I’ve been wearing sweaters for like a week. So it put me in a Halloween mood. I was also playing around with titles and I want to stick with the one word thing and Fog is the only thing that fit the story. Lastly, I spent too much time trying to decide on dorky costume ideas. What was just ironic enough for Dave to wear?? Bacon and eggs?? PB&J? I couldn’t decide so I went for the way over used cliché…forgive me.

Well, not fog exactly. Vapor. From a smoke machine. Or was it actually called a fog machine? Rose had insisted there be a smoke machine at the Halloween party and for some reason she allowed Terezi to operate it. The one person who couldn’t see and as a result didn’t mind the room filling up with vapor. It felt heavy and wet much like fog, which gave the effect of a spooky Halloween setting, but it did little for Dave who had lost his date moments before. They had been standing together at the bar waiting for their drinks when he’d disappeared into the thick fog beyond the bar. Dave left the shots they ordered behind in favor of finding his companion.

Calling out to him would do no good as the music thumped loudly in his ears. Normally he wouldn’t mind it, he might even be the cause of it, but right now it would be helpful if he could hear the other boy’s voice in the crowd. He could vaguely make out the shapes of others standing around talking or thrashing around while dancing. He couldn’t actually see them unless he was right up beside them so he approached group after group in hopes of finding a bucktoothed grin.

John had been wearing a prince costume with a crown that was just slightly too big for his head. His cape, a royal blue that should stand out even in the dark and vapor filled room, was so long he kept tripping over it so he took to carrying it bundled up in his arms while moving. Surely he wouldn’t be dancing with it on. There was no reason for John to leave Dave standing alone at the bar, he would have said something if he was headed to the bathroom, right? He still checked anyway. A line had formed outside the women’s bathroom and he could vaguely make out Rose’s cat ears somewhere near the middle.

“Rose, have you seen John around here?” He asked as he approached.

“What’s wrong sir knight? Did you lose your liege?” She grinned, crossing her arms over her chest.

“As a matter of fact, I did. Lord knows what trouble he can get himself into here. Have you seen him or not?”

“Sorry, haven’t seen him. Have you checked by the bar?”

“That’s where I lost him.”

“Maybe he’s with Terezi, pleading with her to ease up on the smoke.”

“That’s probably exactly where he is. Good judgement with that job assignment by the way.”

“She’s the only one who offered.”

“You couldn’t have gotten one with a timer??”

“Shouldn’t you be looking for your prince? Or would you like to wait outside the bathroom to continue this discussion.” She asked as she stepped to the front of the line.

“We are most definitely picking up this conversation later. After I find my date.”

With that Dave leaves her and heads to the part of the room where the fog is the thickest. The source of it all. Terezi is sitting on the floor behind the machine, one hand sliding over the pages of a book on her lap, the other repeatedly tapping the button on top of the machine that releases the vapor.

“Hey Rezi, has John been by?” Dave squats down next to her and blocks her hand from pushing the button again.

“Not that I know of. Are you guys playing hide and seek?” She tilts her head up and smiles in that way that makes him feel like she’s making fun of him.

“Not exactly. There’s so much freaking vapor in here I can barely see two feet in front of me.”

“Wow that must be awful, Dave.”

“Look, can you cool it with the vapor for a while? Let the room clear out for a bit.”

“What fun would that be?” She smacks him hand away from the machine and repeatedly taps the button spewing a thick cloud out into the room.

“Thanks Terezi, you’ve been a huge help.”

“Glad to hear it.” She says, going back to her rhythmic button pushing.

As he’s standing to leave he catches a glimpse of blue moving through the fog and immediately runs after it, cautious of others hiding in the vapor. He can barely make out the blue blur not far ahead of him and he doesn’t even know if it’s him. It could just as easily be Vriska, who was sporting a similarly colored blue pirate’s coat. He’d rather not have a run in with her right now. Still, he’s pretty desperate to find his partner so he doesn’t hesitate to reach his hand out to them when he’s close enough.

He clutches the velvety blue material and tugs at it, causing the wearer to stop and stumble back a bit. Dave’s hand finds their shoulder to steady them, all the while praying this isn’t Vriska he’s holding on to. For the first time of the night, luck appears to be on his side as it’s not Vriska’s death glare that turns to face him, but the pleased smile of a previously lost prince.

“There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” John says, pulling his cape from Dave’s fingers and settling it behind him.

“You’ve been looking for me? You’re the one who disappeared.”

“I did not. I turned away for one second to talk to Karkat and when I turned back our drinks were there but you weren’t.”

“Well you could have told me to you were stepping away. It’s not like I can see you in this mess.” Dave waves a hand in front of his face in a futile attempt to clear some of the fog from between them.

“Ok, whatever. We’re both at fault. I’m too tired to fight. I’d rather go back for our shots, say goodbye and go home to our warm, fog free bed.” He grins, placing his hands on Dave’s chest and closing the remaining distance between them.

“Anything you want, your majesty.”

John chuckles and laces their fingers together as he drags the other back toward the bar. After throwing back their previously abandon shots, the two decide to skip saying long goodbyes in favor of using the cover of fog to escape unseen. Later that night they would receive several texts and a few phone calls wondering where they’d disappeared to and if Dave had ever found John. But neither would hear the chimes from either phone as they tangled together under sheets and got lost in the fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf is that closing line I was just so desperate for an ending that I said fuck it so just…just go easy on me, ok? At least be happy that I’m updating now instead of half a year from now…while ignoring all the other things I’m supposed to be updating. Besides, I’m known for the shitty/corny ending lines so did you really expect anything less from me?? Can you tell I have no idea how you operate a fog machine?? Another short one but I actually have an idea for G already so, maybe another short wait and maybe something better and fluffier? Maybe they’ll actually be together for more than ten seconds at the very end and the sex won’t just be implied?? I may have to go back to writing primarily for John. He’s just easier for me. I adore him too much (and I just typoed that as hime so…that just goes to show how highly I think of him). My internet is shit right now so I’m going to attempt to upload this on all sites but no promises it will work.


	7. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write but none of my original stuff is coming out so instead I’m updating this garbage. I haven’t even read the end of the comic yet that’s how little I care about it now but if it gives me an excuse to write and relieves the itch then whatever.

Sometimes you feel like you’re going to float away. Disappear among the clouds, live among the stars and drift until you die. The feeling churns in the pit of your stomach and leaves you gripping the object closest to you until your knuckles turn white and you feel grounded again. It comes and goes. Maybe twice a week, sometimes less. But one things that never changes is the sick feeling and dizziness it leaves behind. You don’t know what causes and you’re starting to believe that it will never go away. You’ll be stuck this way until the day you die. And then you meet him.

Suddenly your feet feel planted to the ground and the light as air feeling comes less often. When you start to get that goofy look on your face that only you know is because of it, he grabs your and banishes it away to the very back of your mind. If he doesn’t notice all you have to do it hug him or sometimes even look at him and you know that you’ll be ok. You’re stuck down here on Earth with him and it’s the greatest feeling. As long as he’s by your side you won’t float away.

When you’re feeling bad he pulls you close, rests your head on his chest and sings until you feel whole again. He’s not very good. His voice is goofy and cracks on some words but that’s part of his charm. Eventually you feel the smile tug at your cheeks until you’re both laughing, then kissing, then merging into one.

Sometimes you’ll order take out, lay on the couch and binge watch a TV series you’ve both seen a hundred times. It’s just the two of you and it’s so perfect you want the moments to last forever. You never feel more grounded than in those moments. Slowly he became your everything and the fear of losing him terrifies you. Until you’re lying awake at night, watching him sleep and dreaming about what your life would be like without him. Would you float away? Would you even care if he wasn’t there beside you otherwise?

Then he wakes up and he smiles and gets flustered because he knows you’ve been watching him and it melts your heart. You forget everything that you were just worrying about and all you see is him. All you feel is him curling up beside you, warm and solid. Soon you’re drifting off to sleep with him in your arms.

Before him you didn’t have anything holding you down. A balloon loosely tied to the back of a chair, one wrong move sending you spiraling into the sky. But he brought so many new things into your life. Love, laughter, yearning, heartache and most importantly, gravity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spit that out real fast. I figure by not using names you can imagine which ever as either character. I personally wrote this from Dave’s point of view but you’re welcome to interpret it however you’d like.


	8. Habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tempted to go with HammerTime for this one but I didn’t think I could pull a story from that. I typically start with the word then summon the story with it so just HammerTime would have been a little??? Difficult I guess. I still like this one quite a bit though

Habits are hard to break. Biting your nails, clicking your pen while in deep thought or even chewing on the end of your pen. But those are considered bad habits. You are not sure if your habit is bad or not. Maybe bad for your sanity and wellbeing. At the same time it’s comforting for a fleeting second when you forget you are alone.

Your routine hasn’t changed much since he left. You wake up, eat toast in the car on your way to work, spend the next mind numbing six hours stocking shelves and answering inane questions. Then you come home, pull into the same reserved spot outside your apartment complex, take out your keys, open your door and call out with a toothy grin, “Honey, I’m home!” But lately your announcement of arrival has not been returned with a welcome home. Every time the silence and echo of your own voice hits your ears, your smile falls away and you’re reminded that he is not there.

The chair in the corner is empty. He is not sitting there with this laptop and headphones working on a new song. His muffled thump, thump, thump from his music is not present. His shoes are not by the coffee table, kicked off halfhazardly on the way to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. The bathroom sink is not covered in gel and body spray. Your bedroom seems empty without his CDs strewn about the dresser and desk and the empty energy drink cans from his late nights in front of his computer working. It’s like every sign he ever lived there was gone.

Still, you find yourself calling out to him whenever you open the door. His presence in the apartment was so natural to you. You expected him to be there. You’d gotten used to his face being the first thing you see in the morning and the last thing you see at night. Sometimes you roll over expecting to see his eyes staring right back at you. Whispered sweet words passed between mouths as you kiss goodnight for the hundredth time, are replaced by silence and a long sigh from you. Only you.

You miss him, that’s for sure. You miss him so much it hurts and you want to throw up from all the painful twisting in your stomach. You want to fall into his arms, hold him close and stay like that until you forget he was ever gone to begin with. You miss the feel of his fingers in your hair as he hums a bassline making it sound sweeter than you’d even known was possible. You miss the beat of his heart seemingly synching with your own as you lie tangled, out of breath and in total bliss.

You want him back with you and that’s all you think about. You think it in the morning when you get dressed in silence. You think it on your lunch break when you’d read through the texts he’d sent you while you were away from your phone. You think it on your drive home and you’re thinking it now as you climb the stairs to your front door. Wishing with all of your heart that the apartment on the other side wasn’t empty. You unlock the door, push it open and with eyes screwed shut you call out.

“Honey, I’m home!” You let out a long breath you’d been holding in and wait for a heartbeat, knowing that when you open your eyes you will be alone. Until…

“Welcome home, dear.” Rings in your ears so sweetly you nearly drop to your knees and cry right there in the doorway.

Your eyes snap open and there he is, leaning against the door frame between the living room and the kitchen, beer in hand, smiling at you in the way that makes your heart skip a beat. He’s here and for a moment you think you’re dreaming. He quirks his eyebrow and chuckles.

“Well aren’t you going to welcome me home now?” He asks.

You drop your keys, barely remembering to push the door closed behind you, and practically fly across the room and into his arms. As smooth as ever, he stops you from spilling his beer and sets it down on the table beside the couch. You cling to him. His shirt clenched in your hands, your face pressed against his shoulder. His smell, voice, warmth, even the faded color of his favorite shirt, invades all of your senses until you’re dizzy in the most delightful way.

He’s here. He’s not supposed to be here but he is. He’s supposed to be away for another two months but instead he’s here and you don’t know why but you don’t care. He’s here and he’s holding you and that’s all the matters to you right now. The rest of the world has melted away and all you see is him.

“I take it you’re happy to see me.” He says, sliding his hand from the top of your head to the small of your back making you shiver.

“Happy.” You respond, still coming down from the adrenaline rush from seeing him so unexpectedly. “How are you here?”

“I missed you too much. I needed to see you so I put everything on hold to come back for a weekend visit.” His words are made sweeter by the kisses he’s pressing to your cheeks and forehead.

“So you do have to go back then?”

“Unfortunately. But let’s pretend that isn’t true for a few days, ok?”

You nod and stand on your toes while pulling on the collar of his shirt until your lips are pressed together. You can feel his smile against your lips and the dizziness rushes over you once more. The sick feeling you’d had for the last several weeks is replaced by butterflies that make your whole body tingle.

“Are you hungry?” You ask, keeping your face in kissing proximity to his.

“Starving.”

“Takeout?”

“After.”

“After?”

Your question is answered as he laces his fingers with yours and pulls you down the hall toward your bedroom. Habits are hard to break and you’ve decided yours in not a bad one. It may hurt sometimes when you don’t get a response but every greeting unanswered puts you one day closer to the day he returns for good. So you will continue to call out to him and wait until he’s there to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always hate my endings but w/e I’m too tired to care right now


End file.
